1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a humectant and an endermic liniment which contains this humectant, and more particularly to a humectant which has a superior and long lasting skin moisturizing effect and a very good tactile feeling during use (usability), as well as an endermic liniment which contains this humectant.
2. The Prior Art
A normal skin corneum (stratum corneum) usually contains 10-20% of moisture and retains elasticity, flexibility and protective functions. However, when the moisture of the corneum decreases due to changes in the external environment factors such as the temparature and humidity, a condition called dry skin occurs and the skin loses elasticity and protective functions, leading to various troubles.
Conventionally, hydrophilic humectants have been blended into cosmetics for the purpose of improving or preventing such dry skin.
The hydrophilic humectants used for this purpose include the polyol type humectants such as dipropylene glycol, polyglycerine, 1,3-butylene glycol, glycerine, and polyethylene glycol.
However, among these humectants, the triols, the representative example of which is glycerine, have an excellent skin effect on the skin but they have a problem in that their viscosity is so high that blending in enough of them to exhibit the skin moisturizing effect results in stickiness, marring the cosmetic's tactile feeling during use.
On the other hand, 1,3-butylene glycol and dipropylene glycol have little influence on the tactile feeling during use but they have a low skin moisturizing effect and in particular had the problem of their effect being temporary and not long lasting.
A generally used method involves the combined use of glycerine, which has a high moisture retaining capability, and 1,3-butylene glycol and/or dipropylene glycol, which have a good tactile feeling during use. However, it has been known that the moisture retaining action decreases as the glycerine content decreases.
To address the aforementioned problems, the inventors conducted earnest research on the skin moisturizing effect and the molecular structure of polyol for the purpose of achieving an excellent moisture retaining action and an excellent tactile feeling during use at the same time. As a result, the inventors discovered that diol with a specific structure have, in addition to superior usability, a superior skin moisturizing effect and a high rough skin improving action (an excellent skin improving effect on dry and scaly skin) as well as being highly effective in improving small wrinkles on the skin, and also discovered that, by additionally using triol with a specific structure, the moisture retaining action improves even more, the rough skin improving action and the small skin wrinkle improving action improve, and improvement in the tactile feeling during use, a characteristic of triol, is achieved, thus completing the present invention.